I Know What I'm Doing
by xAKRRASAURISx
Summary: Sam is angry at someone. She knows what she has to do to get revenge on her for her "crap". xONESHOTx. Sam-centric. T for murder and suicide.


**:::I Know What I'm Doing:::  
**

* * *

I knew what I was about to get myself into.

I had been planning this for months. I never knew I could hate someone so much. Everything she did, somehow affected my life. For the worse. She always purposely ruined my life, just to laugh it all off in my face. I hate her...

I'm not going to mention her name, until I get to school. I don't wanna blow my secret.

She stole everything that I wanted, everything I had. She stole my boyfriend. She stole my bestfriend. She stole my popularity. She stole everything, I've had in my crappy life. And she did it all just to see my downfall.

But today, would be her downfall. I had knew what I had to do. I slid from my bed and went to my dresser. I grabbed "it" and left for Ridgeway.

* * *

I opened the door to red doors Ridgeway and found the halls were full of kids. I walked off to my locker and seen Freddie. Yes, I hoped he'd witness.

" 'Sup Puckett." Freddie said turning to me from his locker.

"Benson, you'll see." I told him.

"What? That doesn't make sense?" He asked.

"You'll see." I opened my locker when "she" came around the corner. Oh wait, didn't I say I would tell you "its" name? So then, Carly Shay, came around the corner. She ran past me and put her arms around Freddie's neck. Then they started making out.

Oh yeah, another part of information I forgot to mention. Freddie was my ex. Carly stole Freddie from me...

I quickly slid the item from my bookbag into my back pocket. Oh yeah, this item was a... revolver. I'm pretty sure that was everything I had kept hidden. Something in my head told me not to do this. But I had to, it was my plan.

Carly then pulled away from Freddie and turned to me, "Hello Samantha.".

"SHUT UP SHAY. You're going to ruin everything!" I yelled at her.

"Someone's sad." Carly said.

"Someone's about to die." I mumbled under my breath so no one could hear.

"What'd you say, Puckett?" Carly said stepping up to my face. It was time. I reached in my back pocket and slowly slid the revolver out it. I put the gun to Carly's head.

"Sam..." Carly said starting to tear up.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I screamed back at her.

"I'm sorry. Just please don't do this." She pleaded.

"AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME." I loaded the gun back. I looked back at Freddie. He was in shock.

"Sam, don't do this. It'll ruin everything..." Carly started to cry.

"You've already ruined my life." I said putting my finger to the trigger, "You stole my boyfriend, and my bestfriend. AT THE SAME TIME.".

Freddie ran up behind me, "Sam, don't do it.".

"I have to. She ruined me." I squeezed the trigger a little more.

"Sammy, please don't.." Freddie put his hand on my shoulder.

"WHY WOULDN'T I?" I screamed at Freddie, "Just so you could be happy? And I stay miserable?".

"I thought you want me to be happy." Freddie said.

"Freddie, I love you with all my heart. But then you left me. For Carly." I mentioned her name and then she got louder with the crying.

"I'm sorry." He said raising his voice.

"Sorry is not the answer. Say goodbye to Carly!" I yelled the end and fully pulled the trigger. The gunshot shattered the air and Carly's skull. Carly dropped to her knees, then she dropped face first.

"CARLY." Freddie said crouching down next to her.

"Someone give me a knife." I yelled.

"A knife?" Freddie turned to me.

"YES, A GODDAMN KNIFE." I said. I took my hand and dragged it across her head. I smiled at my blood coated hand. I did it. I finally did it. Then some random kid came from behind me, "H-h-here you g-g-go . PLEASE DON'T SHOOT.".

He handed me a knife then dashed off to class. I took the knife and sat down next to Carly. I stroked the hair out of her eyes and started cutting her at the stomach.

_slash...slash...slash..._

"SAM! STOP!" Freddie yelled. I just laughed.

_slash...slash...slash..._

I could see her insides. I kept laughing.

_slash...slash...slash..._

I was inside the girl now. I could see everything, organs, tissues. Everything. I grabbed at her intenstines. I pulled and pulled them out of her. I laughed some more.

_pull...pull...pull..._

They were sprawled across the floor. Everywhere there were organs everywhere. I laughed at Carly's dead body. I slowly got up and walked off to homeroom.

I opened the door to homeroom and went to the front of the classroom.

"As most of you know, I'm Sam Puckett." I said to the class. "As most of you should know, I murdered Carly Shay just now. I just got finish destroying her body. But this isn't my only murder today.". Everyone gasped.

"My second murder today is a girl named Samantha Puckett." I said grabbing my bloody gun.

"My famous last words'll be, I will always love you Freddie Benson." I put the gun to my head. I pulled the trigger.

"SAM!"

Freddie was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**My first angst anything. I had this in my head for a morning. lol. It took an hour and 30 mins. to write this, without revising and all that junk. And I wrote you fanfiction people a story instead of doing my homework. That's commitment, lol. Anyway, I love this quote from a comment that I read on the iCarly Wiki which made me write this story.**

**The quote is: "Lotta Carly hate going around.". **

**Review. It's for the children. and cookies. :3**

**xAKRRASAURISx  
**


End file.
